elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Maramal
|Base ID = }} Maramal is a Redguard priest who can be found in the Bee and Barb or in the Temple of Mara in Riften. He can sell an Amulet of Mara to the Dragonborn, allowing them to marry. He will be at the Bee and Barb the first time Riften is visited. Background He is a member of the Cult of Mara and can hold weddings at the Temple of Mara between the Dragonborn and a chosen potential spouse. Dialogue I wanted to know more about the Temple of Mara. "Wonderful. Where to begin? Mara is the Goddess of Love. The temple spreads her gifts by tending to the sick, the poor, and the lost. We also perform wedding ceremonies for all the loving couples in Skyrim." :I could have a wedding at the temple? "Yes. If you were ready, of course. Are you familiar with how marriage works in Skyrim?" ::No, not really. ::I might. Why don't you remind me? "Typically, love in Skyrim is as earnest as the people who live here. Life is hard and short, so there is little room for long courtship. A person who is looking for a spouse simply wears an Amulet of Mara about the neck, showing they are available. When another person shows interest, and the two agree to be together, one of them comes to the Temple and we arrange a ceremony." :::I'll buy an Amulet of Mara. (200 gold) "Here you are. Now remember, people in Skyrim respond to deeds. You will find more people interested in your love if you help them. Good luck. Mara bless you." Do you accept charity? "Of course! I'd be more than happy to add a donation to our charity box. Right now, the best you could provide is coin. We need all the help we can get." :I'd like to donate. (5 gold) "Thank you! I can promise you that this will be put to good use." :I'll donate some other time. "As you wish. Whatever you can afford will certainly be put to good use." Can you tell me about Mara's beliefs? "Mara's domain encompasses the emotions we strive the most to embrace; love, compassion and understanding. It's difficult to appreciate her gifts in these dark times, but you should consider her light a beacon in the storm." "May you return to Her Benevolence in safety." Conversations Maramal: "People of Riften, heed my words. The return of the dragons is not mere coincidence. This is one of the signs. The signs that Lady Mara is displeased with your constant inebriation. Put down your flagons filled with your vile liquids, and embrace the teachings of the handmaiden of Kyne." Keerava: "No, no, Maramal...We talked about this...Talen..." Maramal: "Keerava, certainly we can come to some sort of understanding? These people must be made aware of the chaos they've sown." Talen: "Enough, Maramal. We've all heard of the dragons and their return. There's no need to use them as an excuse to harass our customers." Maramal: "Very well, Talen. I'll remove myself from this den of iniquity." Talen: "We're not kicking you out, just keep the sermons at the temple and let us all sit in peace." Maramal: "They laughed at me again, Dinya. They simply don't understand." Dinya: "I'm so sorry my husband. You must remember, they're at the Bee and Barb to drink, not to listen to a sermon." Maramal: "Yes, yes, I know. I just wish to show them there's more to life than drowning your sorrows in a goblet of mead." Dinya: "You're a good man, Maramal. We're lucky to have you watching over us." Maramal: "It fills me with joy to hear you're with child, Dinya. They said it wouldn't... that it couldn't happen, but Mara has shown them they're mistake." Dinya: "And to think I was wandering the ash wastes only two years ago. I never knew my path would lead to you." Maramal: "You were guided here; you were always meant to be here. That's the way of things." Dinya: "Then I thank Lady Mara with all my heart; for you, for our child and for our love." Quotes *''"How may I help you, my son/daughter?"'' *''"You wish to be married? Its good to see love blossoming, even during these difficult times."'' – When asked to perform a marriage ceremony Trivia *It is possible for Maramal to pay hired thugs to beat the Dragonborn during the wedding if the Dragonborn stole from the Temple without being caught. *He and Dinya Balu are married. *Although Maramal talks in the Bee and Barb about the patrons' "vile" drinks, the basement of the temple of Mara has many kegs and bottles of wine, so Maramal's disgust may be directed at the more exotic drinks that Talen serves (White-Gold Tower, Cliff Racer, etc.). Bugs *He may not even start the wedding due to a bug. **This can be fixed on the PC by typing the following into the console: ***setstage RelationshipMarriage 100, this will marry the Dragonborn, even though the spouse will not act like it. ***removefac 51596 ***player.removefac C6472 ***resetquest 74793 ***resetquest 21382 ***setstage 74793 10. This causes the Dragonborn to be divorced. It is now possible to get married again and Maramal should start the wedding. *He sometimes will not sell the Amulet of Mara, even after exhausting all dialogue choices. **This can be avoided by not having an Amulet of Mara in inventory before trying to buy the real one for marriage. However, this is not necessary as there are no differences between amulets of Mara and there is no point to buying one if there already is one in inventory. Looted, pickpocketed or stolen amulets can be used, too. *There is a bug that causes Maramal to disappear from all locations within Riften when he is spoken with about arranging the wedding. The quest marker within Riften will lead to a wall, and the map's quest marker says he is located next to Merryfair Farm. *It is possible for Maramal to not spawn at all. He is nowhere in the world and there is no way to talk to him without restarting the game or by the use of console commands on PC (such as "player.placeatme base ID") *If a follower was killed at any point in the game, their body may spawn in the building, with everyone acting as though they were just killed. This will result in Marmal yelling "Get out!" whenever he is approached for the rest of the day. *If the Dragonborn did not arrive at the wedding on time, Maramal will shout "get out." **Waiting one day and asking him again after asking the Dragnborn's spouse to remarry solves this. * He sometimes does not move to the Temple of Mara after the Amulet of Mara is bought from him. The only time he enters the temple is when the Dragonborn is getting married. Afterwards he will go back to the Bee and Barb **This may have something to do with Sapphire not being present in the Bee and Barb; this is possible by quickly skipping through all of Shadr's dialogue and agreeing to help him, then catching Sapphire before she makes it into the tavern and convincing her to forget the debt, thus making her ignore the bar and instead go to the Thieves Guild. Sapphire's presence in the Bee and Barb, in some circumstances, is required for Maramal to initiate his dialogue and therefore leave after talking with Talen-Jei, even though she serves no significant purpose. * If one summoned Maramal through console command and accidentally deleted the original scripted Maramal, it may result in Maramal not present during wedding and the Dragonborn "automatically refuse" to marry the spouse. Appearances * de:Maramal es:Maramal ru:Марамал pl:Maramal it:Maramal pt:Maramal fr:Maramal Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Priests